The Dreaded Reunion
by Moonclaw and Chance
Summary: It has been a year since the discovery and destruction of Treasure Planet, Jim is taking a break from the military to help his mother with the inn. But when he is sent into town, he meets someone who he was sure he would never see again. Rated K plus for safety.
1. Betrayal

_**An: Woo! Second Treasure Planet story! :D I hope you guys like it! :) Please review and this story will be in two parts. ^^**_

* * *

It surely wasn't an epic adventure like the one he had embarked just a year ago, but it was important at least to his mother. And, to be honest, after everything he went through it wasn't a big deal and he valued what he had more than ever. He even got used to the fact that he had a copycat following him everywhere, and he was a good spy as well. Not that he would use his friend like that, of course. The little bugger had a mind of his own, a twisted yet playful mind but a smart one at that.

"Hey, Morph?" Jim asked as he glanced over to where he thought the little shape-shifter was, but when he didn't see him he did a double take. "Morph? Come on, you better not be stealing people's food again…"

"Food!" A small voice replied from behind him, he looked back and then saw the small pink floating blob that he had been looking for. Jim sighed and then glared at Morph.

"Where were you?" He asked and then Morph blinked before smiling nervously. "Uh-huh. Come on, we have only a few hours before they all wake up. And you know how moody they get without breakfast ready at the crack of dawn."

Jim then started to walk once more, his little companion right behind him. It took him a few minutes but he finally remembered what he was going to ask Morph. He glanced back once more before speaking again, "You still have that list?"

"List?"

"Yes, the one I gave y-." Jim paused when Morph uttered a soft burp, Morph covered his mouth and then muttered an 'excuse me,' just as Jim facepalmed. "Would it have killed you to just hold it? Don't answer that." He added the last part quickly as he turned back around, he rubbed his forehead in thought as Morph sighed softly.

"Okay, so we had to get...we had to get…" Jim uttered a irritated groan when he couldn't remember what the contents of the list had been. "Great, now what mister smart guy?"

Morph gave him a small shrug and then Jim had an idea, "We'll just have to guess, I should know her well enough, right?"

"We're dead." Morph muttered and earned a frown from Jim.

"Thanks for the vote." Jim said before hesitantly heading into town, it was surprisingly crowded that morning. Morph and Jim had to avoid rushing people at nearly every turn, which was a little different from what they were used to.

It wasn't long before they stopped at a fresh fruit stand, Morph snuck away to hide in a nearby stand. He hadn't startled anyone in a while, so why not now? But he was stopped when he nearly ran into a young boy, Morph yelped in surprise and then paused at the sight of the boy. Did he look familiar?

"Sorry." The boy said as he looked at Morph with his big brown eyes, Morph nodded passively and then the boy headed back towards the fruit stand. Morph abandoned his self imposed mission and followed him, this might prove to be interesting.

The boy waited in line patiently, his hands behind his back as he leaned back on his heels in a rocking motion. There was just no way he could stay still and sane at the same time, well except when he was sleeping that is.

Morph flew over to Jim and then chattered for him to turn around, maybe Jim would know why this boy seemed to familiar.

"What's wrong, Morph?" He asked and then he just happened to glance back, he turned around in shock but then tried to hide it when the Boy took a startled step back.

"Sorry, mister. I didn't mean to scare you." The boy said innocently as he glanced towards the ground shyly.

"Oh, no. It's okay." Jim said quickly, trying to cover his surprise. Surely it wasn't as he thought, there was just no way that-

"Cody, come on son we have to get going." A gruff voice said that made both the boy and Jim look towards the source, it was at that point that Jim literally froze. The boy however, was perfectly fine.

"Coming dad!" He called before glancing back to Jim, "Bye mister." He then rushed over to an older couple, the woman had light brown hair and brown eyes while the man had a darker shade of brown and deep blue eyes.

It was true, but at this point Jim really wished it wasn't. And he couldn't help the glare that he gave the man, all of the sadness and pain that he had caused and he had the nerve to show back up here. It truly disgusted him, and Jim had a fleeting thought. He was sure glad that his mother hadn't accompanied them that day...

* * *

_**An: I wonder who that man is.**_

_**Anyway, thank you for reading, please review and I hope you liked this part! :D**_


	2. Release

_**An: Alright, thank you for the follow! :D Now if I could just get some reviews...Anyway, onto the story! :)**_

* * *

After the shock wore off, seething rage took it's place. And it was time to settle a few things, but not in front of the whole town. Oh, no. This was something to be done alone, that way it can all be said to the extent that it needed to be. So he forced himself to act pleasent, no need to alert everyone after all.

"Excuse me, you are Drake, are you not?" Jim asked in the most adult sounding voice he could muster under the rage that threatened to boil over. The man seemed just as shocked to see him as Jim had been to see him, but he decided to act all calm and cool in front of his family.

"Yes, I am." He said simply as Cody looked at both of them in confusion, the woman seemed more than a little tense. She held her son close to her as if Jim would hurt him, typical.

"Then would you mind if I have a word with you?" Jim asked as he sized him up, there was no way he would just walk away from this. And he knew that 'Drake,' couldn't leave either, he simply wouldn't let him.

"Very well, I'll be right back dear." Drake said to the woman, Jim gritted his teeth in pure disgust at the pet name. He just didn't know when to stop, did he?

But Jim kept calm as they headed towards a now unused street, Jim knew that Morph had hid in his pocket right before Drake had called for Cody. He would have to make it clear to the little troublemaker to keep this between them, there was no reason that his mother had to know about this.

Once they were alone Jim dropped the calm act, "So what exactly were you thinking?" He asked him as he turned towards his 'father,' however he didn't leave him room to reply and continued. "How **dare** you show back up here with a son and wife. What was wrong with us?"

"Boy, you have no idea what you are talking abo-."

"Don't I? You have no idea what you did to her." Jim said as he glared at Drake.

"To who?"

"Sarah, Sarah Hawkins. The one who was so loyal to you and also the one you abandoned. You know, she still cries to this very day. She keeps asking what she did wrong, and how she could have made it better." Jim explained as he looked towards the ground, he sighed softly and then he turned back towards his father. "And here you are. Dragging around your new family and pretending like we never happened."

"I left for a reason."

"And you return just to hurt us." Jim finished as he turned away from Drake, he clenched his hand and took a deep breath before continuing. "You know, it just amazes me how someone I had just met became much more of a father than you ever were." He said as Morph looked up to him with big round eyes, Jim sighed once more and then forced his voice to sound as calm as was possible at that moment.

"Take care of Cody." He said simply much to Drake's surprise.

"W-What?" Drake asked, simply shocked.

Jim turned back towards his father, "If you have truly changed, then promise me that you will take care of your new family. Don't break their hearts like you did to us, and stay clear of our inn and my mother. She doesn't need anymore sorrow." Jim said before he paused, "Goodbye, Drake."

Jim then walked past his father, he just knew that he had to get away from there. He would get supplies somewhere else, he couldn't be anywhere near Drake and his new family. As he trudged down the street, he only just held back a defiant pools of liquid that built up in his eyes. He had told himself that he wouldn't cry for that man ever again, but the heart rarely listens to the mind.

* * *

_**An: Okay just to clear a few things up: **_

_**1.) This is my representation of Jim's father.**_

_**2.) I saw Jim as the bigger person, they went through a lot after Drake left. But he and his mother have grown so much since then, he just doesn't want Drake to do the same thing to his new wife and son.**_

_**3.) Yes, he was talking about Silver. Which is why Morph gave him that little look.**_

_**Thank you for reading, please review and I hoped you liked this short story! :D**_


End file.
